Derek's Punishment
by 2ndStar2daRight
Summary: George finally has it with Derek's antics when he purposely causes Casey to receive a failing grade on a project. Contains Spanking Dont read if it offends you ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Warning: This fic does contain the spanking of teenagers. If that offends you, don't read any further. Flames will be ignored.

**Derek's Punishment**

It was another day in the Venturi/MacDonald household which of course means constant bickering.

"Move it Klutzilla!" Derek commanded as he entered the kitchen for breakfast and Casey stood in his way. Deep down he did not mind Casey all that much but he hated how she made him seem less important than her.

"Ask nicely loser and last I checked you don't own this kitchen so I don't have to do anything." Casey replied in a condescending manner with a smirk on her face. She was in a rather pleasant mood as she had finished her science project that took her two weeks to build, guaranteed to get an A, she refused to let Derek ruin her day.

George rolled his eyes in annoyance at what was going on. They had been fighting since day one and it was starting to influence the younger kids. Just the other day he had to deal with Marti for calling one of her classmates "klutzilla". Nora had been feeling ill and had stayed in bed so he made breakfast that morning.

"Cut it out. Both of you. Nora's not feeling well and I want you all to try to keep the noise level down and the fighting to a minimum. That means you two."

Casey started to protest, as did Derek, but they were cut off when George simply raised his hand and said, "I don't want to hear it. No fighting. Derek lay off of Casey and Casey stop letting Derek bait you on. It's going to be a rough day and I need you all to at least try to cooperate."

Fine and sure were the responses around the room and then they all left for a day of work or school.

"What is this thing?" Derek scoffed at Casey's project. His hockey buddies all laughed at it as well. It was a poster/ model of the effects of global warming on the rainforest. She sat it against her locker and quickly ran back outside hoping to catch George or get good enough reception on her cell phone to get him to return because she had forgotten her planner on the backseat while fighting with Derek.

"She's such a nerd, man!" one of his friends said.

" Yeah, man, how can you even stand it? Just look at that thing! Does she even have friends?" they laughed.

A huge part of Derek wanted to defend Casey as just hardworking but his illogical side took over. "I have no idea how I can even survive in the same house as her. I swear she is like the queen geek or something! First, let's see what I can do about that little monstrosity in our hallway, shall I gentlemen?"

Derek picked up Casey's project and walked into the boys bathroom with it. He then opened the window and threw the project out and watched it snap in half when it hit the bottom. 'Way to be Derek!' he congratulated himself.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled looking around in the hallway for her project. "Where is it!"

"Where is what dear sister?" Derek innocently said with a smirk on his face.

"My project! I left it here for just a second and it's gone!"

Laughing, Derek sighed, "It'll turn up, dear sister. You worry too much."

The overhead bell rang and Casey glared at Derek accusingly before heading off to science, a class she shared with Derek. Derek laughed to himself before following her down the hall to Mrs. A's class.

"All projects must be handed in now for credit. Do not hand anything to me after the next 5 minutes because it will just receive a zero." Mrs. A said collecting papers and having students place projects on the side table. Students were given the option of writing a paper or doing a project on the topic of their choice.

"Mr. Venturi, did I receive your project?"

"Yes, I wrote a paper, it's on your desk." Derek replied.

"Good" she continued to ask students she wasn't sure about and then got to Casey.

"Um…I don't know where it is. But I had it this morning and it's gone!"

Mrs. A rolled her eyes, "Casey, projects don't disappear into thin air. Either you have it, or you don't. Which is it?"

Casey shrunk under the gaze of her fellow classmates "I don't have it."

"That's a real shame Casey because we only had one test so far and this counted as two test grades. You can expect me to call your parents later today as you are now technically failing."

Casey sighed loudly before putting her head on her desk in defeat. She turned her head and caught Derek with a smug look on his face. Too irritated to control herself she yelled, "What do you want!" and disturbed the class.

"Since you have decided not to do your homework and disrupt my class, you can leave. Casey go to the principal's office until the end of the period. Let him know when he asks, that I don't want you returning to my class until you have shaped up."

Her eyes filled with tears and she left the classroom. Stopping at the girls room first, she stood at the window hoping to get some fresh air to calm herself down. When she looked down she saw the remains of her project. "He is so going to pay!"

George came home later that evening with an excruciating headache. Nora was out of bed and yelling at Derek and Casey who were once again fighting.

"I know you did it! You are such a jerk Derek! There is no way that I can possibly get an A in her class anymore! We're only going to have two more tests!" Casey screamed ignoring her sick mother yelling at them to stop.

"Oh please, get over it Case, it was just a stupid project. So what? Who cares if you get a B anyway? Must you always be bratty-I'm-so-perfect Casey anyways?" Derek nonchalantly replied while attempting to ignore her while turning up the TV volume.

The yelling and the screaming and the TV was just too much. George didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew, he was yelling for quiet.

Stunned, Casey and Derek complied. Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie stopped their game in the kitchen and looked over stunned too. Nora just shook her head and mumbled about being too sick to have to deal with this and went back to bed.

"What did I tell both of you this morning! This is getting ridiculous! What is so important that it means disturbing Nora even after I told you she was sick! Well tell me!" George angrily said.

"Derek took my project, you know the science one I've been working on, and threw it out the boys room window at school! It snapped in half and Mrs. A, the strictest teacher in the world, does not accept lateness for any reason! I'm now failing science because of him! And to top it off, I got three days detention when I was kicked out of her class because he wouldn't stop smirking at me like he was so clever! I'm failing!" Casey ranted while Derek simply rolled his eyes.

"Honestly dad, she's over exaggerating. Yeah, so I messed up her project. So what? She can still pass the marking period with a B when she aces the next two tests." Derek lazily drawled tuning back into his TV show.

George shut his eyes and rubbed his temples as his headache soared. "So let me get this straight. You _purposely _destroyed her project for no good reason and have the nerve to sit here in front of me like nothings wrong?!" he yelled.

Frustrated and angry he grabbed the remote out of Derek's hand and shut the TV off. "Go upstairs to your room NOW," Derek groaned before heading up the stairs. "Casey, take Edwin, Lizzie and Marti next door and ask Emily if she can watch them for about an hour." Casey did as she was told and returned to the house.

"Casey, I'm going to go upstairs and deal with Derek. Right now, find everything that you will need to make a new project. I'll call Mrs. A in the morning and straighten this all out. Just get all of your supplies and put it on the table."

Derek laid on his back on his bed flipping a hockey puck in the air when his father entered the room. Sighing, Derek tried to look guilty as he said, "I know dad. I'm grounded. I promise that I'll apologize to Casey." then he went back to flipping the puck.

Shutting the door behind him, George shook his head. "Not this time Derek. You've taken it too far so now I have to do something I thought I'd never have to do." He said while approaching his bed. "I'm going to spank you Derek. I'm going to make sure you can't sit for a week and I'm going to let you feel what a strapping feels like since you can't seem to understand what I've been saying all day. No fighting. You've brought this on yourself."

Eyes wide, Derek jumped up and yelled "You can't! I'm 14 and too old to be spanked either ways! Besides it was just a joke. A prank, you know, haha?"

Grabbing his arms so he couldn't get away, George gave him a stern look. "A joke? Messing with her grades is not a joke Derek. If you are old enough to act like a child, you'll be punished like one. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way, I let go of your hands you pull down your pants and I spank you. The hard way, I keep holding your arms call Casey up here and she pulls your pants down for me while getting to watch you get spanked. Your choice."

Derek pulled his hands from his fathers grasps and said in a really low voice," the easy way." Slowly Derek pulled his pants down and turned red at letting his father see him in his boxers. Noticing his father was still waiting, he grumbled about the unfairness of this and pulled those down as well. Before he was even able to stand back up, he found himself looking at his bedroom floor from over his father's knees.

George paused for a moment, and then brought his hand down on the upturned bottom over his knees. He continued to spank Derek all over his backside getting pleas and cries out of his son every so often. "Ow! Ow, dad! Okay I get it! Stop!" George raised his hand higher and began to spank Derek in earnest and got him crying far sooner than he though he's be able to.

Downstairs, Casey's eyes bulged as she realized what was happening. She strained to hear, but she could make out Derek's crying and pleas. Nora crept back downstairs and looked at her daughter. "Try Casey. All we ask is that you two try. This wouldn't be happening if the two of you would make the effort to be nicer. So try Casey. For me." Nora said before heading back

"Ow! D-dad! I'm sorry, please! No more it hurts, dad please!" Derek could not believe the fire erupting on his backside. He knew that he wouldn't be sitting for a long time. George continued to spank Derek until he stopped fighting and lied limply over his father's lap taking his spanking like a sorry little boy. What seemed like forever, the spanks stopped. Derek felt his father lift him up and lay him over the edge of the bed. Realizing what was going to happen, his wails increased.

"No! It won't happen again I promise! Don't spank me anymore dad please. I'm sorry, I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy!" George ignored his eldest son and pushed him back on the bed before doubling over his belt. "Just 5 Derek. Then it's over."

Derek shrieked through all five and was crying uncontrollably when it all ended. George fixed Derek's pants and held him in his arms like a child. Derek held onto his father and cried while his father hushed him. Once he had calmed down enough, Derek stood up and his father pulled him in for a hug. "No more fights Derek. No more of this purposely hurting one another, okay? I didn't like having to do that and I don't ever want to but if you disobey me again, I will. Got it?"

Derek rubbed his eyes and backside and muttered "yes dad". George led him downstairs and to the kitchen table where Casey sat shocked. Derek's eyes widened in embarrassment as he realized that she had heard the entire thing.

"Derek has something to say to you."

Derek mumbled an apology to which his father smacked him hard on his backside for. "Ow! Dad that hurt!" his voice cracked and he was unable to stop the tears from running down his face. "I'm sorry Casey okay?" he choked out.

Numbly, Casey nodded not knowing what else to do.

George grabbed a chair and pushed Derek into it eliciting a howl from him. "You are to sit here, and I mean sit, and help her redo her project understood? If you so much as misbehave a little, I will have you back over my knees so fast do you hear?"

Humiliated and crying hard again he nodded. George walked out of the room and Casey said nothing but put together a simpler project. Derek occasionally handed her things once he calmed down but neither spoke a word.

"Okay, it's done. It doesn't have to be much better than this I guess." Casey quietly said. Derek still wasn't speaking but some his puffy red tear filled eyes let her know that he was still upset. Casey quietly got up and poured a glass of juice. She set it in front of Derek and said "its really okay you know." Derek gave her a small smile before saying, "I'll try to be nicer to you. Alright?"

Casey smiled "Deal."

Although the deal didn't last that long, Derek never did try to purposely hurt Casey again.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

2007


End file.
